


Watch out for the quiet ones

by BoomRush



Category: TFP, Transformers Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi, Transformers - Freeform, lol, mmmmmmya, this this, yesyesyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomRush/pseuds/BoomRush
Summary: When my head hurts and I can’t do summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

Sory for the spelling errors mesage if you want me to continue the story and wether or not it is a good topick to do as first ever story............hope you like~~~~~~~~~~BoomRush

"freak!" "creaper!" i have ben called names througnoutmy life cycle and no one ever stood up for me, so when i snape you will know hoo to blame.%SOUNDWAVE%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You chubby little pork rinds~~~~~~~~~~~~~BoomRush hopes u enjoy

"talking" _dream_ { voice in head }

Walking down the corordor of the Nemasses I can hear the ranting of the healeed wing comander Starsceram and the bellowing voice of megatron. So I walk into the bridge, and what I exspect to do is get to work decoading the next co-orderance for the next relec so I just walk past them like they are not thair. Thay freez when i walk past them and go to the computer, thair coversation forgoten,and thay stair.

I notice thatt it has goten quiet, so I turn to look at my lord and master and second in comand and wate to see what the problem is. When I turn I realize that that they are giving me looks tha hold questions and I realize that thay must have ben talking about me. Then megatron speeks up "soundwave we were just talking about you" My suspitions confermed "yes, we were talking about how you are ever fatful to the Decepticon cause" Starscream jutted in megatron jabed his elbow in to starscreams side and starscream kisseed him in return

The whole nemisses knows that megatron and starscream are burth partners and rarly show publick affetion so that was one way that got me thinking that thair might be something wrong. Megtron "as you know,starscream and my sealf are burth partners.........." I gave no outward sine for him to stop so he continued "For starscream,since he is a seaker thay require a trine to be happy,thair for we have decided to choose a third" For the first time in my life,I the emotionless and inmovable Soundwave, gave an out ward sign of my suprise,I steped back. Megatron was visably suprised and starscream was shocked that I even reacted as I did. "Soundwave, we have decided that you could be that third" Starscream said hesatently as he looked at me hopefully."Yes,I agree fulhartedly with Starscream that you could be our third and become our birth parter" megatron said with............something that disturbed me to new hights............dair i say it.............disier..........or was it fondness...........eather way it ran through my processer like a viris and made me glitch,I literly sparked and fell to the ground and with a matalick thud i landed in pain on my back struts. The last thing i hirde befor passing out was what sounded like megatron and starscream yelling my designation than the world went black and my systems shut off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like will put another chapter on.

If you like this give me critisisum and advice for how this should go.

It would be a grate help.


End file.
